Le temps
by Fairy-Heaven
Summary: [OS] On m'a toujours dit que le temps résoudrait tout. Je n'ai jamais entendu de connerie aussi grosse.


**Court OS sur KNB. Choisissez les deux personnages principaux, il n'y en a pas vraiment de définis.**

* * *

 **Le temps**

On m'a toujours dit que le temps résoudrait tout. Qu'il était le remède à tout nos maux. Chaque peines, chaque erreurs, chaque colères, chaque désespoirs, il les ferait disparaître. Il essuierait nos larmes et nous apporterait le sourire. Il nous permettrait de vivre dans le bonheur, sans manquer de rien. Qu'importe les malheurs qui surviendront, le temps résoudrait tout. Une sorte de Dieu, en somme.

J'ai arrêté de croire à ce mirage lorsque je t'ai rencontré. Pour moi, c'était toi le temps de ma vie. Chaque gestes que tu effectuais, chaque respirations que tu prenais, chaque pas que tu faisais, chaque sourires que tu m'attribuais ou non, chaque mots que tu prononçais, chaque promesses que tu brisais, j'étais là. Je te voyais, je t'observais, je me faisais un peu plus de mal chaque jours qui passaient.

Tu faisais parti de mon temps, tu illuminait ma vie autant que tu l'assombrissais. Chaque moments passés avec toi me brisaient un peu plus. Je devais être vraiment fou, ou malade d'ennui pour être tombé amoureux de toi. tu choisissais les moments où tu m'accordais de l'attention sans même y penser. Ce n'était jamais un privilège de parler avec toi. C'était naturel.

Tu m'a prit mon temps. Plus celui-ci filait, plus je ne voyais que toi. Comme une toile d'araignée que tu tissais, et dont j'étais piéger à jamais. Je n'arriverais jamais à me défaire de ton emprise. C'est trop tard. Je n'ai plus de temps. Il a défilé trop vite, quoi que puisse dire ces illuminés qui sont persuadés que le temps guérirait tout.

Je n'ai jamais entendu de connerie aussi grosse.

Le temps ne guérit rien, il nous offre juste une alternative. Un choix cornélien. Doit-on continuer de vivre en souffrant, ou bien choisir de mourir pour trouver un semblant d'apaisement ? C'est l'ultimatum du temps. Jamais l'on ne pourra partir libre si l'on ne répond pas à cette question.

Et pendant tout ce temps ou je t'observais, je n'ai de cesse de réfléchir à cette question. Seuls ces deux chois s'offraient à moi. Certains chanceux avaient d'autres alternatives, mais il fallait croire que le temps ne m'aimait pas et souhaitait connaître ma réponse au plus vite. Moi-même je ne l'avais pas. Et lorsque je te voyais marcher à ses côtés, irradiant de bonheur, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me poser ma propre question.

Si je tombais, serais-tu là pour me relever ?

La réponse n'était pas si évidente car, à chaque fois que je menaçais de sombrer, tu apparaissais dans ma vie, et tu t'installais. Et encore une fois, je doutais. Je voulais tant te laisser partir, mais toi, tu refusais de me laisser partir. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'avais-tu à perdre si ce n'est qu'un poids mort ? Je ne te comprenais pas.

Alors que devais-je faire ? Vivre ou mourir ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même, alors qu'encore une fois, tu as creusé une fissure dans mon cœur, qui ne se réparerait jamais, quel que soit le temps qui passe. J'avais à peine eut le temps de voir les lumières m'aveugler que déjà, je sentais mon organe vital diminué ses battements à chaque secondes qui passaient. Et puis j'ai compris.

Mieux valait quitter le temps, te quitter toi pour pouvoir enfin savoir ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté.

Alors je suis parti, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Pour quelles raisons ? N'avais-je pas le droit d'être égoïste au moins une fois dans ma triste vie ? J'avais fait mon choix. Le seul regret que je puisse avoir, étais de ne m'être jamais confié. Si je l'avais fait, aurais-ce été différent ?

Encore une question que le temps m'a dérobé jalousement, égoïste qu'il était. Néanmoins, je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites. Prends le mien aussi, après tout, je n'en ai plus besoin, aussi petit qu'il soit. Je veux juste que tu ne retiennes qu'une seule chose.

La vie ne m'inspire que l'ennui, la mort m'offre l'oubli.


End file.
